terms of service
by Virbank
Summary: au drabbles. Because hot damn, he's falling for you. featuring sasusaku & others
1. blackmail

**a/n: hi there! This is my attempt at writing Naruto fanfiction, so um, yeah. Anyway—AU, stuck somewhere in America, causing havoc wherever they go. And maybe getting setup. Maybe.**

**+standard disclaimer**

* * *

**terms of service**

(au drabbles. because hot damn, he's falling for you. featuring sasusaku & others)

* * *

**uno:  
blackmail**

Uchiha Sasuke was not the losing type. It was summer and he _loathed_ the summer, but there wasn't a chance in _hell_ he'd lose to Uzumaki Naruto. Sure, they were both sitting in his backyard, in the blazing Konoha heat, but _bitch_, he'd rot in hell before he lost to Naruto.

Haruno Sakura was watching them from under the Uchiha's back porch, as Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other.

"I will kill you both in seven different ways if you don't hurry up," Sakura shouted at them, but to no avail.

The two continued to glare, and Sakura let out a huff. This was getting old, _fast_. It was the thirteenth time the two had gotten into a glare-off over something incredibly idiotic and Sakura had things to do, people to meet, and stores to shop at.

"_Fine_," she said, "if you two don't quit it, I'll just have to tell Karin I can't go to the mall with her. You both know the consequences for _that_, don't you?"

"Why do you need us to shop, Sakura?" Naruto asked, not once taking his eyes of the Uchiha, yet he still shivered at the thought of an angry Karin.

"_Because_, Naruto, we've gotta make sure Suigetsu doesn't fuck this up."

No response.

"And like, I promised her I'd bring you two along in case he decided to be a dipshit."

No response.

"Oh my god, you forgot about it, didn't you?"

No response.

"He's been after her since the seventh grade and you _forgot_ he finally got a date with her?"

No response.

"Fuck it. If you two don't stop, I'll publish those pictures from eighth grade in the school newspaper."

Sakura's never seen those two boys get ready so fast.


	2. sick

**a/n: so here's number two in the drabble series. I don't know man what have I written.**

**+standard disclaimer**

* * *

**terms of service**

(au drabbles. because hot damn, he's falling for you. featuring sasusaku & others)

* * *

**dos:  
sick**

Sakura wondered why the hell she ditched Ino and Karin to hang out with Naruto and Sasuke. First off, they were sick. Second off, when they were sick, they were _needy as hell_. And no, even though they were her best friends, _Sakura did not do needy_.

Uchiha Mikoto or Uzumaki Kushina usually took care of the two idiots, because when they were sick, they'd be at one house playing video games, eating soup, and whining for attention.

So when they showed up at the Haruno residence, Sakura wanted to kill something. They were finally kicked out of their homes and made their way into hers, bitching and moaning about a variety of things.

Then they started talking about a few things Sakura knew she could use.

The pink-haired girl smirked.

As much as she hated when they were sick, this was pure _gold_.


	3. public ivy

**a/n: HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT, ENJOY. also, I don't know what the hell this is I'm sorry.**

**+standard disclaimer  
+idk man Ivy League/Public Ivies are also not my idea**

* * *

**terms of service**

(au drabbles. because hot damn, he's falling for you. featuring sasusaku & others)

* * *

**tres:**

**public ivy/or, who the hell texts someone about top colleges at three in the morning**

* * *

It is quarter to two when Sakura texts him. Which wasn't the problem, because it was Sakura and he would do just about anything for her because she's _Sakura_, but it was quarter to two and he was _tired_.

And honestly, who the hell texts someone about _top colleges_ at three in the morning?

.

.

.

_To: Sasuke, Karin, Naruto_

_From: Sakura_

_So, I was thinking, as a back up plan, the University of Konoha sounds okay? I mean, not first-choice material, but still. It's okay._

_._

_._

_._

Except UKon isn't just _okay_, it's like, a _Public Ivy _and it's on the yes-list for the Uchiha family. It's hard as hell to get into, too, and in all honesty, it's probably where Sasuke is going.

_._

_._

_._

_To: Sakura, Karin_

_From: Sasuke_

_hn._

_._

_._

_._

Shit, the acceptance rate has even _Naruto _working his ass off to get good recs for the school. And yeah, a 43% acceptance rate isn't _that_ selective (nothing like the 6.2% at Shugonin) but it's not easy, and it's even harder to get in out-of-state.

.

.

.

_To: Sakura, Sasuke_

_From: Karin_

_I swear to god if you say it's only decent because it's not an ivy league I will punch you in the throat._

_._

_._

_._

So like, what the hell is she talking about, anyway?

.

.

.

_To: Sasuke, Karin_

_From: Sakura_

_Well, I mean, it's got a good medical program, and I hear the teachers are pretty stellar but a) it's in Konoha, and b) it's not an Ivy, sorry Kar._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke's phone begins to go off like a vibrator on crack between Karin's arguments that, _no, bitch, a school doesn't have to have a fucking title to be considered good education _and Sakura's ramblings that, _but Sugonin's reputation is _legendary.

He drowns a shot of tequila and goes to sleep.


End file.
